memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Lianna Young (mirror)
|position = Captain (current) |rank = |image2 = Lianna_young2(mirror).jpg }} In the mirror universe, Lianna Illch Young was a Terran who led various rebellions against the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance, most of which while on the . Unlike Rachel Garrett, but not unlike Nyota Uhura, Young was expelled from the Imperial Academy for her promiscuity (unlike Uhura, though, Young's encounters were with other female students). Birth and Childhood Born to Stefan and Dace Young on Earth in 2320, Lianna's youth was much different to that of her counterpart. Her parents were poor and though the looming threat of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance constantly loomed over their heads, her parents did the best they could to give her a good life. Her best friend was her father, who protected her from a Terran rape-gang, which were not uncommon on Earth during the last days of the Terran Empire. Conscription into the Imperial Military At the tender age of 13, Lianna was drafted into the Imperial Starfleet by Demora Sulu. The war against the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance was going poorly, and more Terran officers were needed. For four years, Captain Sulu of the kept Lianna as her love-slave. By the time Young was 17, when she was placed into the Imperial Starfleet Academy, Sulu had made her a homosexual along with her. Young lasted no longer than 2 and a half years at the Academy. After her expulsion, she was attacked by several jock-students who were actually members of the Academy's student-led rape gang. They tried to get to her, but she held her own against them. In the fight, one of the jocks took out a dagger and cut her in the right eye: she repaid him by castrating him and his fellows on the spot. This event caused her to no longer look for help, but to take charge of her own life. Later that day, she purchased an eye-patch. Project Valkyrie Three years later, Young would be reunited with her lover Demora Sulu. By this time, the Terran Empire had already fallen. But Sulu was orchestrating a plan. Nicknamed Project Valkyrie, the plan was to steal technical information from the Cardassians. This information consisted of specifications for an Starship: the . ISS Enterprise-C , to which Lianna Young belongs.]] Sulu was originally made captain with Young as her lieutenant and "captain's woman". But her rule was short-lived. She was killed by Klingons and the first officer, Rachel Garrett (mirror) took control of the . She then led them on an attack of Khitomer, which would be known throughout Alliance history as the Battle of Khitomer. Shortly thereafter, Captain Garrett was murdered by Lieutenant Castillo. Seeing a possibility for an advance in rank, Young asked Rookwood, a Terran soldier, to help her in exchange for a promotion. It worked: Castillo was killed and Young made herself captain. One of her first commands was the Narendra Massacre. The entered the system, completely undetected, and destroyed the Klingon outpost before any assistance could come. During the assault a Klingon, genetically engineered by the Cardassians to look Terran, tried to assassinate Young. Rookwood saved her life, and was therefore promoted to Chief of Young's security. Crossover Prime Universe Shortly after the Narendra Massacre, the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance rallied against the . It was during this time that a shuttle-craft from the prime universe was discovered by the . There she met an Edward Shield and a creature that resembled a Vulcan but wasn't entirely of Vulcan origins. She captured them as prisoners and attempted to kill them, but they escaped, taking with them Alicia Rookwood. Warship VOY Universe Sometime between 2344 and 2345, after the 's discovery of an interdimensional Wormhole, Lianna Young began to experiment with the idea of using the singularity for entering other dimensions to further expand Imperial territory. While she was still in command of the , she ordered it to enter and explore a hitherto undiscovered reality due to an previously launched unmanned probe where it had seen a ship that appeared to have been built by a society seemingly similar to there own. Despite misgivings towards encountering other alien races, the benefits that it could give the Terrans (not to mention herself) far outweighed any xenophobic tendencies or fears she had and she ordered the Enterprise into the wormhole. Shortly after entering the new reality, the Enterprise encountered the Voyager, a warship that, at first glance, appeared to be nothing more than a ship of conquest. However after secretly monitoring their actions for a few short days, Young deemed the ships crew as "Weak and overly sentimental" and a "Group unworthy of Sisterhood" due to their actions of aid and peaceful scientific exploration and to Lianna's own militant feminist ideals. After less then a week of observation, Young assumed that, due to their acts of charity and non aggression, (it should also be noted that Voyager never used their weapons systems during this time period) the ship and its crew were incapable of mounting a sufficient defense should they be attacked. She ordered her crew to board Voyager, but greatly underestimated the true capabilities of the Warship. One hundred crewmen, both of the Assault team and onboard the Enterprise-C, were accounted as the "casualties" (over 20 were seemingly transported or "Blinked" away (Young's own words) by a being whom Young had personally named "The Witch" in her personal logs on the incident by simply snapping her fingers). However, the Enterprise-C managed to escape absolute destruction (because Voyager was much more advanced tactically, it was capable of destroying the Enterprise with little effort). During the assault, however, Young was able to hack into Voyager's data files and steal several important documents. (Due to the fact that the Enterprise-C was a renegade ship with no official sanction and lacking greatly in advanced trans-dimensional/temporal technology, the crew (including Captain Young) assumed that they were still in relatively the same timeframe and general location as from when they left and never realized that, in reality, it was several decades in the future and within the furthest quadrant in the known Galaxy.) End of Captaincy Shortly after this, the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance attacked and destroyed the . To save herself, Lianna took a few concubines and escaped the ship, leaving the others to die or be captured and incarcerated. :(It is believed that Edward Shield was once again present during these events.) ::Regardless of her actions, the destruction of the by the 'Klingon-Cardassian Alliance' was a rallying call to the suppressed Terrans to rise up against their Klingon and Cardassian oppressors. Service to the Empress In 2370, at the age of 50, Captain Lianna made contact with Empress Sato. She soon became her consort and, through doing so, was able to get hold of the Fountain of Youth, which made her appear 24 once again. It was during this time that she went as a covert agent to Terok Nor. :It was discovered that, prior to going undercover, Young delivered to the Empress the holographic command program schematics. These were then used to create the Empire's first Holographic Command Unit. In 2385, Lianna Young joined the New Terran Empire as the new Commander-in-Chief of the Imperial Secret Police. In 2407, when Empress Sato returned to power, she gave Young Macha Hernandez, one of her former MACOs, as both a body-guard and Captain's woman. Character Traits Like her prime universe counterpart, Lianna is an extremist feminist, homosexual and xenophobic. However, her behavior is much akin to that of Intendant Kira. In fact, the two of them once had a relationship (which ended quickly with Lianna joining the Terran Rebellion). Similarities Between the Two Youngs *Both Youngs are extreme feminists. *Both Youngs are xenophobic, especially towards Klingons. *Both Youngs are attracted to the pheromones of Orion females. Differences Between the Two Youngs *The most notable difference is the eye-patch on Mirror Young's right eye, gained in self-defense against rape-gangs. *Mirror Young has a tattoo of the emblem of the Terran Empire in red on the outside of her left thigh. Prime Young has a tattoo of just above her hind quarters. *Prime Young is bisexual, whereas Mirror Young is completely homosexual. *Prime Young is very courteous in her homosexual relationships; she won't come onto another woman unless she feels an attraction, or the other one gives her signs of wanting a relationship. Mirror Young is not so: she takes who she wants and does with them how she wants. *Prime Young never treats women the same way she treats men, but Mirror Young actually once had a love-slave. Editor's Note This character has purpose in the Conflict Universe, but I didn't intentionally use ''Allison Mack's photo just for the hell of it. My reasons were that the person whose image I used for the prime counterpart has personal issues against me and won't give me another picture (much less talk to me in person or online), so I had to look for someone who bore close resemblance to the person in question: Mack was the closest I could get.'' The Author 19:38, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Category:Humans Category:Star Trek: Conflict Category:MACO personnel (mirror) Category:Humans (mirror) Category:Terran Rebellion personnel Category:People (mirror) Category:ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) personnel Category:Mirror universe Category:Captains